


For Whom the West was Meant (Kinda Maybe Forever on Hiatus)

by PaddlingTheCanoe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Deputy Gavin Reed, Don't Ask Too Many Questions, How Do I Tag, M/M, Outlaw RK900, RK900 is named Conrad McCulley but goes by Nines, Slow Build, Slow Burn, also featuring, cause thats how i do, melodramatic summaries, no beta we die like men, not meant to be historical, oh by the way they're human i forgot to mention that, they end up together i swear, this started small and exploded, with clunky exposition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddlingTheCanoe/pseuds/PaddlingTheCanoe
Summary: Detroit County Deputy Sheriff Gavin Reed was a lawman with a mission. That mission: to destroy the gang known as the Deviants once and for all. Everyone knows how it ended. This is the story of a man killing his demons; this is the story of Deputy Gavin Reed killing the bandit Conrad “Nines” McCulley.or: I can't believe no one has done a pure Western!AU yet, so here I am with my Southern upbringing trying to contribute.





	1. Chapter 1

Dusk settled on the horizon as a plume of smoke emerged from behind the tree line. Reed gritted his teeth and pulled his hat low against the glare. Below him, his horse trotted in place while biting at her bit. She was always good at reading what Reed wanted.

“You ready to ride, Tina? Let’s ride!”

Man and horse took off down the hillside. Reed had been tracking this group of would-be bank robbers for days, always a step behind and a dollar short. All he needed was for the group to make one mistake, and this was it. They lit the fire for the night too early, and the smoke was the beacon the deputy needed to flush them out for good.

Tina flew across the short plain before the forest and weaved between the trees with precision that amazed even her rider. She snorted as they got closer to the robbers, alerting Reed to the proximity. The lawman pulled out his revolver and cocked the hammer back. The sound of the round sliding into the chamber was one many a man had heard in his nightmares, and Reed wasn’t about to not live up to expectations.

The pair burst into a small clearing. Tina was going at such a speed that she slammed into the body of a standing man and had to jump the smoldering fire before she could slow. Reed used that momentum to whip them around and train his gun on the one-two-three men he counted in the open. The man that had been knocked to the ground was groaning and holding his arm, no doubt ripped from the socket at the shoulder. The other two were eyeing the deputy and each other. They were sizing him up.

“Don’t even think about it, assholes. Reach for the sky,” Reed growled through his still gritted teeth. Tina reared back a bit, her two front hooves leaving a foot off the ground. Reed loosened his grip on the reins but didn’t for a moment take his eyes off the outlaws.

“Who’re you to make us, lawman? As we’s here see it, you’re a one, and we’re a three. I’d say math’s on our side, never mind that pretty horse you’re on. I say you reach and we’ll take the lady off you’re hands,” the man said. Reed caught the split second that his partner made to draw his gun, and Reed fired his revolver. The bullet went straight between the outlaw’s eyes, his hand never even making it far enough to unlatch the grip on his sidearm. The man who spoke turned his head slowly to look at his partner in shock.

“You’ll regret that, fucker!” The outlaw reached for his own gun, and he met the same fate as his friend. Reed sighed. He had hoped to not get another chewing out by the sheriff, but this was self defense. He turned his attention to the man still cradling his wounded arm.

“You gonna be stupid, too?” Reed asked. The wounded man met his eyes and shook his head furiously.

“No, mister! I swear! I don’t even got a gun.”

Reed examined the man’s sweaty face. He was more of a boy really, couldn’t be more than sixteen or seventeen.

“You don’t got a sidearm, huh? And I’m supposed to believe that you’re runnin’ in a three man crew without one? How many more of you are there?”

The boy continued to sweat profusely, but now Reed knew it was from more than the injury. He was trying to outsmart him and failing.

“Yes’m. We don’t got- didn’t got money for another gun. It’s just us. Promise.”

Reed kept his eyes on the boy as he hopped lightly off Tina’s back. He tied her one handed to a nearby branch. It wouldn’t hold if she decided to bolt, but his Tina knew better. This boy though, he might not.

“Look here, boy. You see this gun?” Reed approached the kneeling boy with his gun still trained. “This gun’s special. This ones got a name. The name’s Chen.” The boy whimpered at the sound of it. “Looks like you’ve heard of her. This gun’s gotta history all her own, though. She’s killed the likes of Bullgrit O’Neil and Butch Robinson; she’s helped put away the Carmichael gang and the September Sisters. This gun’s one scary motherfucker, but she’s only about half as scary as the bastard who holsters her. So I’mma ask again, and this time you’re gonna be honest. ‘Cause there ain’t no way a three man gang wouldn’t have a gun for you. How many more are in your gang?”

The boy was crying now, struggling against the tears but crying all the same. Reed would have pitied the kid if he could, but years of this bullshit were enough to numb anyone. Reed cocked the hammer on the gun again and held it right to the boy’s temple.

“Please?” He hissed. Reed was told his grimace was the stuff of nightmares, but he wasn’t complaining when it made the Johns he chased piss themselves on sight.

“Fine! Fine! Please don’t kill me! I’ll tell ya! But I swear, I don’t know much. I’m new, just joined a few months back when my pappy’s farm burned. This guy came by and told me I could make a livin’ off the land, but I didn’t know what he meant til we started robbin’. I promise,” the kid struggled to speak through panicked gasps for air. Reed didn’t care. He pressed the gun in harder.

“I need a name, kid. What gang? How many?”

“The Deviants! I joined the Deviants. Nines’s got maybe fifteen in his main crew. Got more out in threes to get enough to tide us over between bigger scores. Don’t know how many smaller groups there are ‘cause we’re all out all the time. Only ever saw one other as we headed out and they’s headed in.”

Reed’s blood ran cold. The Deviants. In his county, of all places. Again, after all these years.

“Where’s the camp?”

“I don’t know. We always meet up at a different spot to hand over what we got to the boss. Never been back to the main group, after the first time when I joined. We’s supposed to meet with him at the old mining outpost near Fort Mulaney in four days, after the heat’s cooled.”

Reed sucked in a breath. Four days. That was plenty to take the kid back to town and set up a watch over that side of the mountain. He could get the leader of the Deviants. That gangs always been too tied to its figurehead. No way it would live without this “Nines” character. Reed had heard about the change in leadership. Amanda Rose had ruled the group with an iron fist before being shot by her lieutenant. Word was Nines was more ruthless than Rose ever was. It made it all the more important to catch the bastard and bring him in.

“You’re coming with me, boy. I’mma tie you and put you on the back of my horse, and if you try anything funny, I will put a bullet between your eyes like your pals, you hear?”

“What’re you gonna do with ‘em?”

Reed glanced at the two slouched bodies with mild disgust. He shrugged, “this is bear country. Looks like someone’s gonna be a lucky sonofabitch this evenin’.”

The kid groaned but didn’t respond. There was no point making another trip to get the bodies, and it would take too long to get back if he used a sled or buried them. The kid needed to learn fast that you either eat or get eaten, both in the figurative and literal sense. There was no sense being a good man in a world like that. 

The West wasn’t meant for good men.

The West was meant for men like Gavin Reed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Reed, Fort Mulaney is over the county line. I can get a telegram over to Sheriff Fowler, but I can’t let you take our men over there.”

Sheriff Anderson was an aging man. His long white hair usually hung stringy and ragged over the collar of his leather vest if his son wasn’t around to make him braid it. Anderson stunk of cheap whiskey and even cheaper whores, but he had a good head for the law and was tougher than nails. He hadn’t ever been the same since his son was shot in the line of duty, but his older boy came around often enough that the man was more or less stable. Not that Reed or his attitude helped the sheriff much.

“Sheriff, please, let me take Chris and Morgan. This is one guy, and the three of us’ll have him no problem. Come on!”

“I said no, Deputy. Last time I let you cross the county line I had to stand between Fowler and you to keep him from killin’ you. You gotta respect the boundaries, Reed. Besides, you really think the leader’s gonna go alone?”

“You know what the Deviants mean to me, Anderson. Please. I have to be the one to bring the bastard in. I have to, God damn it!”

Reed slammed his fist into the sheriff’s desk. Anderson looked up at him blandly, not impressed.

“There’s been reports of the Timmons boys riling up the saloon recently. Why don’t you camp there and see if you can talk sense to them when they come in? Some quiet time might help you put your head on straight. It seems to be shoved pretty tidily up your ass at the present moment. I’m pretty sure Connor’s there chattin’ with Manfred. Maybe he can help you sort out, too.”

“Fine. But this isn’t over, sheriff.”

“Oh, I think it is, Reed. Last time I checked, your badge said ‘deputy.’”

Reed sucked in air through his teeth and spun on his heel to leave the room. The sheriff’s office was tucked into the corner of the jail. The majority of the space was taken up with two cells, one of which held a drunk clearly sleeping off a wild night. Reed envied him. Maybe the saloon really would do him good. A glass of whiskey and a cheap cigar sounded like the perfect way to end the fucking awful day. The other cell held the boy from last night, the Deviant. He sat quietly against the wall, head pressed into his bent knees. His arm was in a sling, courteous of Elijah Kamski, the town doctor. He hadn’t said another word since Reed threatened him. The deputy scoffed and made his way to the door.

The deputy left the jailhouse and squinted against he morning light. The day was going to be a scorcher. The road through town was nothing but dust and hard ground, and it kicked up around Reed’s boots as he trudged through the ever rising heat. Tina perked and snorted at the sound of her rider’s spurs, but Reed just patted her softly and made sure she was firmly tied to the hitch before continuing on to the saloon.

Detroit City was a poor as dirt ranch town, but Reed loved the grit of it. No one lived there but the store owners and the lawmen themselves. Everyone else came to buy supplies or drink away their hard-earned crop. There was Simon’s General Store, Kara’s little inn and seamstress shop, Luther’s Tack and Upholstery, and so on. Down at the very end of the town was a massive building that held the saloon. Manfred’s was known even outside the county as the best place for a drink and dive. Downstairs, the Manfred boys served food and booze and entertained the more righteous crowd. Upstairs, Madame North commanded a horde of working girls. Reed hated the upstairs, but North had struck up some deal with the sheriff years ago. Maybe he got a discount.

Manfred’s cut off the end of Main Street and made the whole town into a sort of cul-de-sac. There were only a few horses tied up to the building’s porch. Reed figured it would be that way. The ranchers tended to show up after sunset, when their cattle were safely moved in to closer pastures. Reed never much associated with them. Rustlers knew that was the best time of day to go after some poor bastard’s herd, so Reed and the other deputies would ride out around the local ranches to try to stop the worst of it. A few always went missing from time to time, but that was to be expected. They were only human.

The saloon door swung loosely on its hinges and closed behind Reed as he entered the dim room. The lanterns on the walls did little to illuminate the interior. After his eyes adjusted, the deputy spotted a group of travelers no doubt preparing for a day on the road, a couple men hunched low over their glasses at the bar, and, most notably, Connor Anderson chatting away with Markus Manfred. The older Manfred boy, Leo, manned the bar while his younger brother got to serve food and play the piano when the rush wasn’t going. Reed respected Leo, but the other one never quite sat right what him, with his mismatched eyes and complexion that spoke to the older Manfred not holding true to his vows. Both Manfred parents were long dead at this point, but everyone whispered about Markus’s real mother. Reed didn’t much care for the gossip.

Connor Anderson stuck out like a sore thumb in this place. He was dressed in a tidy suit, the dust from outside seeming to be repelled by the fancy fabric. He had left a long time ago to study law in the big city back East. He moved back when Cole got shot, but he seemed to be thriving as the county attorney. It made Reed’s skin crawl. He didn’t trust anyone with the scent of book learning on them.

“Oh, Deputy Reed, always a pleasure to see you!” Connor called from across the room. Markus turned around from his seat on the piano and gave a polite wave. Leo nodded from behind the bar and reached for Reed’s preferred whiskey. Reed would have thought it was sad, but he was a proud creature of habit. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.

Reed approached the bar and took an empty stool a couple down from one of the hunched men. Leo sat down a glass with two fingers of whiskey.

“What brings ya here, Reed?” Everyone in town knew the deputy was not one for small talk, but Reed knew Leo well enough to understand that the bartender was trying to irritate him.

“Oh, just a hankerin’ for a noonday hangover, nothin’ special,” Reed grinned sarcastically as he sipped on the glass. Leo rolled his eyes and went back to the other patrons. Reed noticed out of the corner of his eye that Connor was making his way over. The bastard.

“I take it my father sent you this way to cool your head over the all Deviants business. I don’t see why you are so dead set on bringing them in yourself, deputy. They’re just like any other gang of bandits.”

“Don’t speak to things you don’t got the right to, counselor,” Reed hissed. He downed his whiskey in one quick gulp and fought back a wince at the sting. He stood eye to eye with the younger Anderson and continued, “You’ve been good for the sheriff, I’ll give you that. But don’t you dare try to step into his or my job, ya hear?”

Connor held up his hands in consolation, “I was not trying to step on any toes, Reed. I’m simply trying to understand your motivations. And hopefully, I can encourage you to listen to the wisdom of my father. You know what happens when Detroit men cross the county line. Nothing good.”

Reed stared icily into Connor’s eyes, and the latter got the message that no progress would be made. Connor sighed and nodded before turning to go back to his friend at the piano. Reed rolled his eyes and fumbled with some coins in his pocket to pay for the drink. Leo took the coins without a word, and Reed left the saloon feeling as though it was a complete waste of time. If Connor hadn’t been so annoying, he might have actually gotten drunk. That would have at least eased his frustrations. As it stood, Reed was a man with a purpose, but that mission had been forbidden to him. It seemed like the only thing left was to take Tina out for a hard ride and hope that exhaustion would be the sedative he needed.

Reed had almost made it back to the jailhouse’s hitching post when he heard a whisper from an alley. The deputy turned to see Chloe Kamski motioning for him to come over. Reed approached her slowly, unsure of what this was all about.

The woman pulled him further into the shadows before she spoke.

“First of all, Reed, could you loosen me a bit? My sister always does me too tight; I can’t breath enough to say a prayer,” she gasped. Reed laughed and motioned for the poor girl to turn around. Chloe and he had been friends since he could remember, and her twin sister was always the more prim and proper of the two. Reed was well-practiced at finding the laces over the top of Chloe’s dress by now.

“Thank Jesus and all the host. Alright. Well, I heard from my husband ‘bout your unfortunate predicament.”

“Yes’m. Right shit is what it is. Stupid jurisdiction.”

“Yes, well, I think I might have a solution to your plight, my friend. You see, Eli’s got a whole host of fancy city doctors comin’ in tomorrow to see his experimental surgery for Old Mary Sue’s infection. Thinks he might be able to save her leg with it. Anyway, you know how my husband is darn awful at letting Sheriff Anderson know about such things ahead of time. The sheriff has no idea. So in the mornin’ he’s gonna be blindsided by twenty-odd city folk fluffin’ up the place. He’ll be right distracted for at least two days. Do you understand what I’m gettin’ at?”

By this point Reed was grinning from ear to ear. He could have kissed her. If he left after dark, he could make the three day ride to the mining town in time for the meet up. He’d have enough of a head start that there’d be no way the sheriff could catch up and stop him before he caught the Deviant leader red handed. He’d only need to worry about the other lawmen, but he could cross that bridge when he came to it.

“How did you and Elijah set this up so quick?” Chloe smiled mischievously.

“Oh, Elijah only had to call. They’re all comin’ in by train overnight, if you can believe. It didn’t take much to persuade my husband to do it. I just reminded him that he still owes you a lifetime of favors.”

“Rightly so. He’d a never met you if I hadn’t introduced you two.”

“I remember the day. You told me about your ‘self-righteous uppity cousin from Austin’ if I remember right.”

“Hey, you’re the one who agreed to marry him.”

They both laughed at that. Chloe looked up at her friend endearingly.

“Now, Gavin, I didn’t do this so you could go off all stupid like. Please, be safe. Come home. And bring that bastard with you.”

Reed put his hand on her shoulder, “Trust me, Chloe, I will. I’m coming back with Nines, dead or alive.”


	3. Chapter 3

Three days of hard trail behind him, and Reed was still fidgeting with nervous energy. He’d barely slept on the long way. Presently, he lay on a cliff overlooking the meetup point described by the Deviant kid. The deputy could see the edge of the old mining town, and the decrepit sign marked where soon he’d see the Deviant leader. The paint had long worn off the wooden planks; all that was left was streaks of mud brown and eery red. It looked like a scene out of one of Cole’s old ghost stories. Reed twinged at the memory. Despite all his troubles with the sheriff, Reed had once been close with the Andersons. A childhood friend. The deputy gritted his teeth and continued to scan the horizon for the man he hunted. It didn’t matter that his clothes were plastered to his skin with sticky sweat or that his scalp was burning beneath the brim of his Stetson. He was staying until he saw that bastard Nines with his own eyes.

Tina neighed softly behind the watchful man. She seemed to be the only other living thing for miles. The sun had reached its zenith in the sky when Reed thought he might finally need to break his vigil to fetch more water for his canteen. He was just starting to stretch his stiff legs when a small dot emerged over the horizon. The deputy sunk back into his position ignoring the burn in his throat. A wind kicked up and dust threatened to blind him. Clouds of the stuff plumed up behind the ever-growing figure. It was like whoever it was was bringing a hell storm with them.

Slowly, Reed picked himself up and made his way to his horse. Tina wasn’t enjoying the fresh wind anymore than the deputy, but she was a good girl and left Reed pilot her into the headwind anyway. The pair trudged against the grain along the path down the cliff side. The trail was steep, but it was fortunately covered by a thick forest of trees that blocked the wind. The trees extended almost all the way down to the edge of the town. The Deviant wouldn’t know he was there until Reed was riding right up on him. The deputy came to a stop before the tree line and rubbed Tina’s neck to keep her calm as they waited. The figure from before was clearly a man on horseback now. He was thundering in, but he long flat plain made him almost look like he was standing still. He was too far out for Reed to make out any details yet.

Finally, the man made it to the town sign. He looked around and made a quick loop through the deserted town. He approached right up to the tree line, but Reed breathed a sigh of relief when the man did not explore further. He nodded to himself and lifted a rifle up into the air and fired two shots right after the other. After taking a moment to reload, he fired one more shot and set the rifle back on the saddle. The man watched in the direction he had came. Reed did likewise.

Two more figures quickly appeared over the horizon. Reed had figured as much. This guy was a lookout. The deputy snickered to himself. He could only imagine how much trouble the jackass would be in if his boss knew how poorly he had scouted. It was another few long minutes before the two other men rode into view. Immediately, Reed knew the man he was looking for.

The lookout and one of the other men looked like your typical cowboy fair. Could have been anyone, or even a deputy if you slapped a badge on them. The other man, though, he stood out. He was dressed impeccably in a suit that would have made Conner salivate at the sight. He seemed remarkably unfazed by the dust storm picking up around him. A bolo tie fastened around his neck waved in the wind. His spurs glinted in the noonday light, his boots were impeccably polished, and his black hat was perfectly shaped. His face was cast in shadow, but there was no doubt this man was the “Nines” Reed had heard so much about.

The deputy pulled his gun from his holster. Three men, nothing he hadn’t handled before. None of them had their guns drawn, but anyone with a reputation like Nines had to be a quick draw. Reed figured he’d fire in the boss’s direction, then take off toward the other two and-

A shot rang out across the plain, and the man next to Nines clutched his chest as a red flower bloomed. He dropped, and his horse spooked and took off dragging his body with it. The remaining men spun on their horses, guns drawn and frantic. Or one of them was. Nines scanned the area with such a calm Reed could have sworn he was just looking at the clouds. In the same moment, both the outlaw and the deputy caught sight of a glint from the cliff Reed had just been camping on. Nines dove off his horse as a shot rang out. His partner’s head jerked back as a spray of red tinted the air for a moment before both it and the man fell limp to the ground. Nine’s horse took off toward the tree line where Reed was hidden. As it neared, the deputy realized Nines hadn’t dove off his horse at all. He had swung around and was only mounted in one stirrup with an arm swung around the saddle horn. He clutched at the saddle as his horse thundered away as a giant shield to the sniper on the hill. Another shot rang out but it didn’t seem to hit the mark, though it came close enough that the horse bucked up and it continued its flight toward the woods. Reed watched in slow motion as the cinch came loose and the saddle started slipping to the side. Nines must have felt the shift and launched himself away from the thunderous hooves before he got trampled beneath. The outlaw rolled a few times before picking himself up and continuing to run as if nothing had happened. Reed would have been impressed if Nines wasn’t about to run right on top of him.

The deputy had Tina step in front of the fleeing man’s path and raised his firearm. Nines froze in his tracks, his body lurching at the sudden change in momentum. Nines was a tall man, taller than Reed at least. His skin was paler than expected considering the hard desert living, and he had piercing blue gray eyes that made Reed’s soul shiver. Nine’s raised his hands slowly and spoke with a voice seemingly far to normal for the reputation attached.

“Alright, deputy. You got me. You didn’t have to shoot my friends, though. That was rather impolite of you,” Nines sneered.

“Shut it. Throw your gun in the dirt if you know what’s good for you,” Reed barked.

“Or what? You’ll shoot me? Your sniper there had me in his sights. If y’all wanted me dead I’d be rottin’ already.”

“That wasn’t me, asshole. I don’t know who shot your friends, but I’d advise you throw your gun and come with me before we find out. Though, I don’t much care what state I take you in, so I’m fine if you choose to take a gram to the skull.”

Nines raised his eyebrows at that, but he seemed to decide that surrendering was in his best interest. He slowly lowered his gun and tossed it to the ground. Reed hopped off his horse and grabbed some rope from his pack. Nines watched him all the while. Reed got the sense that the outlaw was sizing him up, but as long as Reed didn’t slip he’d be able to get this guy tied and on his horse no problem. He threw Tina’s lead on a thin branch and approached the Deviant leader.

Something whistled by Reed’s ear far too close for comfort. In front of him, Nines whipped to the side and fell. He clutched his arm but didn’t make a sound as his head snapped in the direction of the gunshot. Reed dove for the outlaw’s gun and spun up to face the threat dual wielding. He was a few paces in front of Nines, but he didn’t think worrying about what the Deviant might do was a top priority. A group of maybe seven men came through the trees. Only one was on horseback, and that one carried a large rifle with a sight. The sniper, apparently. The rest ran threw on foot. The stopped when they saw Reed.

“Reed! Good to see you! Sorry Davidson here nicked you, he’s a bit happy with the trigger. We’re here for the Deviant. Same as you. I’m Deputy Perkins. I work for Sheriff Fowler here in Mayfield County. Pleasure to meet you.”

This Deputy Perkins character made Reed’s skin crawl. There was something about his grin that made Reed feel like he had to run for the hills.

“How’d you know me, Perkins?” Reed continued to try to watch all the men. They were moving into a semicircle formation, closing off exits. Something was wrong.

“I’ve seen you when I was passing through Detroit City a few months back. You were drunker than a skunk at the time, so I’m not much surprised you don’t recall. Doesn’t matter. This here’s our jurisdiction, so we’ll be takin’ the Deviant back to our people.”

“Why’d you shoot his buddies there? Y’all are a large enough crowd that you’d have been able to get him just fine without,” Reed turned slightly to see Nines shift onto the balls of his feet. He was kneeling and holding his arm, but it looked like an act. He was getting ready to run. Nines met his eyes briefly. It was weird, almost like there was some sort of connection that allowed the men to communicate with looks alone. ‘Don’t trust him. We need to go’ the eyes said. Reed had to agree. His gut was telling him this whole situation was going to go downhill fast.

“Come on, Reed! You know how it is! These scum don’t deserve the air they breathe. What’s it matter if a couple get gone every now and again? You’ve been testing my patience, Deputy Reed. I’m gonna have to ask you, for the last time, please, move away from the Deviant. We’re takin’ him.”

There was an added element of malice in Perkins’s tone. Reed’s mind raced as he considered the possibilities. A plan formed, and he hoped Nines would know well enough to follow his lead.

“Fine,” Reed lowered his gun. He put his own back in its holster and made like he was going to put the other in his back waistband. “You can have-“

Nines exploded from his kneeling position back toward the town. Reed followed right after, firing shots in the direction of the mob with the outlaw’s gun. The deputy whistled, and Tina reared back and broke herself free of the branch. She caught up to Reed, and the man grabbed onto the scruff of main in front of the saddle horn and hurled himself up and over her side. Nines was an impressively far distance ahead, his long legs doing him good. Reed righted himself in the saddle but stayed hunched low and directed Tina in an irregular pattern as a bullet whizzed by, barely missing. The pair caught up to the fleeing outlaw, and Reed lowed his arm to help the other climb onto Tina’s back. The jarring force of the man basically clotheslining himself on Reed’s arm nearly knocked his arm from his socket, but the deputy managed to get the other situated in a fairly stable position. They rounded the corner of the nearest building to shield themselves from the sniper. Apparently the other men’s horses were not far because Reed could hear the pounding of their hooves thundering behind them.

Reed reached back to hand the outlaw’s gun to him.

“Listen, I honestly don't care whether you live or die, I just wanna be the one to bring you in, ya hear? Your arm's bleeding mightily, so if you wanna survive its in your best interest to stick with me. I won't kill you unless you make me. I'd advise you to use this gun to shoot the bastards chasing us. This horse wouldn’t take you nowhere without me."

The deputy struggled to talk as Tina ran full tilt through the town. Nines leaned heavily into his back, but he nodded and took the gun. He turned as best he could and hired in the direction of the men following. Reed focused on the path ahead, but a brief look told him the outlaw was too hurt to actually hit anything. The bullets did make Perkins's men hesitate, however.

Reed took the opportunity and pulled Tina into a tight turn down an alley that led back in the direction of the forest. The pair made for the trees as the mob behind overshot the alley and had to struggle to pull their horses around to continue the chase. It was just enough time for Reed and Nines to make it into the tree line. There they were safe enough from the gunfire, but they wouldn't outrun the men for long if they couldn’t lose them. Tina was a strong girl, but carrying two full grown men on her back for as long as she had was already starting to slow her down. Reed figured he'd have to find them a safe space to hide out on the far side of the mountain. They could lie low and wait out the search party.

The deputy led Tina in an elaborate pattern over the mountainside. They forded streams, climbed cliffs, and descended on the other side of the modest summit. The mob of sketchy deputies were long behind them. The sun was low in the sky at this point, just barely touching the horizon. Reed's eyes were getting heavy, and the head leaned into his shoulder let him know that his passenger was in a bad way. Tina was barely trudging along at this point, and normally Reed would have walked her at this point. The problem was if he got down Nines would fall off, and there was no way Reed was getting him back up without hurting him even more. The man scanned the area trying to find some shelter for the night. Eventually, they happened upon a decent enough spot.

A large flat rock jutted from the mountainside at an odd angle. There was enough room beneath it for the two to sit comfortably, but definitely no room to stand. Tina would have to stay tied up a ways away in some thick saplings for cover, but it would suffice. Reed could build a small fire, and the rock would shield the light away from the summit. The deputy tied Tina and began the process of unloading the outlaw.

Nines was conscious but pretty out of it. Reed had managed to get off and help the man fall slowly enough to the ground. Reed put his arm around Nines and heaved him to his feet. The outlaw didn't so much as groan, but his sharp intake of breath betrayed the pain he was in.

"Come on, don't be a pussy. The spot's right over there," Reed chided. He couldn't really believe he was taking care of the Deviant leader, but it was hard to be stone cold to the bastard. It was probably because the guy was hurt. Didn't do justice to kick a man while he's down.

Reed deposited Nines under the rock and took to making a small fire. In a short time, he had a small pot boiling some beans he had brought for the trip. They'd have to hunt at some point on the way back because Reed hadn't brought enough for two. Besides, with Nines so injured it would probably take them twice the time to make the journey back, especially if they had to dodge Perkins all the way to the county line. When dinner was done, Reed set the pot between he and Nines. He watched as the outlaw struggled to feed himself with his left hand but didn't help. He waited until Nines looked a bit less pale before asking,

"So, do you happen to know why Perkins wanted you so bad? It didn't seem like he wanted to take you in for the justice of it."

Nines sighed, "I think so. Lately, my boys have been gettin' jumped and robbed by some deputies. They've been lettin' them go to come back to me after. Probably wanting them to keep going so they can keep gettin' robbed. Last week, two of my scoutin' parties didn't come back. We did a big score a few weeks back and hit the stash until the heat cooled. Figured whoever got my men want to know where I hid the bonds."

"You say your men got robbed? Serves them right for robbin' first," Reed spat. Nines glared.

"We do what we gotta, deputy. Same's you. Besides, I checked with some friends of mine in Mayfield proper. My men aren't there. You can figure what they did with the six they got."

Reed didn't feel much sympathy, "Well, the three they got. I got the others." Reed grinned as Nines's glare got impossibly icier.

"You kill them?"

"Only the two that tried to kill me first."

"So one's alive?" Nines perked up. He looked strangely hopeful.

"Yeah, back in Detroit City. Some kid."

"Didn't have a gun?"

"Yeah, that feller."

"Oh, thank Jesus." Nines fell back against the elevated ground. He smiled softly despite the pain he must have felt from the impact. Reed didn't really understand the reaction at all.

"What's it to you? He's just a grunt."

Nines leaned his head up and rolled his eyes.

"Kevin's a sweet kid. I took him in when his ranch burned. He couldn’t make any money with the land at that point. I don't think he knew what he was getting into, but he's made a good living. He takes a share to his momma every first of the month. The other two were some of the last leftovers from when Rose ran the gang. I've tried to filter out the worst of 'em over time."

Reed scoffed, "Tried to get rid of the worst of 'em? You're the one who flat out murdered your old boss. The Deviants has and always will be the salt o' the earth. I don’t see why you tryin' to have some sort of principle. You're just like Amanda"

"You don't know what you're talkin' to, deputy. You saved my life today, and for that I'm mighty thankful. But don't you dare say I'm like that woman. I can only forgive so much. I'll go with you as far as Detroit, but I won't promise to stay. If you get on my bad side, I'll kill you before I go on my way."

Nines looked at Reed with those deadly eyes. He was serious to the core. Reed just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, McCulley."

"I really do prefer Nines."

"Why's that?" the deputy cringed at how quickly he asked. The curiosity killed him.

"Wouldn’t you like to know," Nines responded with a self-satisfied smirk.

The bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Reed blinked awake at the sound of a moan in the darkness. He sat up and fetched a cloth from his saddlebag. Tina was a ways off, but Reed kept the saddle nearby for safe keeping. He took the cloth and poured some water from his canteen over the fabric.

The deputy crawled over to the prone figure of the Deviant leader. It was four days since the pair had escaped Perkins and his men, but Nines was in a bad way. That first night, a fever set in. The outlaw hadn't said a word since the sweat started pouring from his body faster than he could drink it in. The wound on his arm was a graze, but it was deep and had bled badly. It stunk whenever Reed changed the bandage. The deputy lay the cloth on the other's head and just stared by the light of the quarter moon. He wanted to take Nines in alive. He tried to rationalize it as some sort of "if anyone kills him it'll be me" mentality, but in reality he couldn't stand watching someone go like this. It reminded him to much of… the past.

Nines turned toward Reed and reached a weak hand up toward him. Reed took the signal to put his canteen to the other's lips. This was routine at this point. They had crossed the county line, but there was no promise that Perkins hadn't continued the chase. Every twig snap and whistling wind set Reed's teeth on edge. It was probably more the sleep deprivation than anything else, but that didn't stop the man from worrying. They had to get to Detroit sooner rather than later, if only so Kamski could save Nines. A hard day's ride would probably get them there, but Tina was nearly lame and Nines's body couldn't handle the stress. The outlaw wheezed again and seized up. It was startling to see such a level headed man reduced to this. A tear slipped out from beneath the man's tightly shut eyes. 

Enough was enough.

"Come on, get up. It's almost light. We're making it to town today," Nines didn't even open his eyes. Reed leapt into action, packing up the camp and saddling Tina for a long ride. "Please just hold out for the day, girl. You'll have yer rest tonight."

It wasn't long before the pair were mounted and off. Tina always seemed to know when Reed wanted, and she was pushing herself as far as she could go. It amounted to little more than a trot, but it was an endurance pace. Reed hoped it would be enough.

The day was sweltering, hotter than all the other days combined in Reed's eyes. It was probably the fatigue, but knowing that did not make the trek any easier. Nines lay heavily into the deputy's back, swaying dangerously every time Tina made a sideways move. 

"Why do you want me to live so badly, Deputy Reed?" Nines barely whispered into Reed's ear. The question wasn’t teasing or malevolent. The man seemed genuinely confused. 

"I-" Reed didn't have a good answer. He hated this man. On principle, at least. This man had murdered and commanded murder. He wanted to see him hang for his crimes. But… "I don't know." Reed finally answered.

"I'm not a good man, Reed."

"Neither am I."

"You know it's different."

"I do."

Reed prayed that the outlaw wouldn't continue. Reed's prayers were never answered.

"You know why I joined the Deviants?"

"No. Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"You wouldn't. Lawmen never do."

Something about the way Nines said it made Reed's stomach twist. He sounded so put out, so disappointed. Like he had actually been hoping for a different answer.

"Fine, outlaw. Tell me," Reed tried to make himself sound bitter.

"Hmm. You ever heard of Cyrus Bend?"

"Yeah, the old ghost town. I've been through."

"It wasn't a like that twenty years ago. It's where I lived. My momma was a seamstress, my dad a day laborer. We lived fine enough. Then momma got consumption. Daddy got it to. The whole town, dead in a matter of weeks. Amanda Rose heard about it and brought the gang to loot the town, since it was gonna be under quarantine for a few months still. She found me, perfectly healthy, and took me in. I was fourteen."

"Well ain't she the saint."

"She wasn't," Nines tightened his grip on the deputy despite his weak limbs. His tone held nothing but hate. "She always recruited young boys and girls from dire positions. Made us feel lucky to be there. Made us desperate to contribute. We were too young to make good robbers, so she put us to work in other ways."

Reed's stomach twisted yet again.

"I turned twenty and earned my place. I did my time earning easy coin. I worked my way up. I was damn good at it. But her recruits kept getting younger and younger. And I couldn't take it anymore. So I killed her. I put an end to it. Yeah, I'm a bandit. I've killed to survive. But I'm no Rose."

"Why're you telling me all this?"

"You're saving my life. I don't have anything to repay you with but some truth."

"The town's gonna hang you."

"No it ain't."

"How are you so sure?"

Reed felt Nines chuckle into his back. The outlaw didn't respond. Reed tried not to think about what he had just been told, but it didn't work. Tina thundered through the dry desert and grassland. The dust wound its way into every part of the deputy, but he didn't notice over the intrusive thoughts. If Nines was telling the truth, it was harder to hate him. He hated Amanda Rose. He hated her for-

"You asked me why I hate you so much. I guess it's Amanda Rose I hate."

"In that we're alike, deputy."

"She killed my wife."

Nines tensed behind him. 

"Reed-"

"Truth for truth, outlaw. I want you in my debt."

"You don't-"

"Shut it. Deviants rode through town about seven years back. Amanda was trying to rob a stagecoach carryin' some bonds on the way to Fort Mulaney. Me'n the other deputies put up a hell of a fight. One o' her men shot the sheriff's son. The sheriff killed four of her guys for it. Rose started shooting out at random, tryin' to stir up a panic. Shot into houses. My wife was lookin' from the window when the bitch rode by."

"I'm sorry."

"Were you there?" Reed didn't know if he wanted the answer.

"Yes."

"Did you shoot anyone?"

"I don't know."

"I know it was rose that shot my Tina. I saw it. That's why I wanted the Deviants to end. For her."

"Amanda's dead."

"Praise be."

"What about me? I was there?"

Reed thought about it for a moment, "You were taking orders. You coulda stopped it, but I get it. The bitch was basically your momma. I don't know if I woulda if I were in your place. Like I said, we're both bad men, Nines."

The outlaw stayed silent after that. Honestly, Reed thought the other would have responded with something. The deputy was kinda glad he didn't. He hadn't spoken about his horse's namesake in years. She was always on the deputy's mind.

Reed couldn't bring himself to hate Nines. He seemed decent, beneath it all. Reed had killed his fair share of men, too, in the name of survival. He'd seen men hang that he would rather not have, too. Following orders. Doing the job. 

The sun hung low over the horizon. The deputy ached, his skin chafed, his entire body screamed after the long hours on horseback. He could only imagine how the outlaw behind him felt. Tina was back to a slow trot, not quite a walk. Reed was about ready to give up for the night when he saw a small dot on the horizon. It grew and grew and eventually formed a small square sign. "Detroit City. 10 miles."

"Nines, we're almost there. We have the best doctor this side of the Mississippi. You're gonna be just fine."

The other man didn't respond. Reed knew he couldn’t take the time to check on him. They had to ride. 

Pride stabbed Reed's chest when Tina responded to his gentle urging. She kicked back up to a trot, and with a feat of strength Reed couldn’t comprehend, she worked her way up to a slow lope. They rushed across the plain and the town slowly grew in the distance. 

"Thank you, Tina," Reed whispered. He wasn't quite sure who he was thanking.

It was a little over an hour when Reed plowed past the jailhouse toward Kamski's place.

"Gavin!" Chloe called from the window. The house was a thin two-story, elaborate and too fancy for the small town. Kamski liked his architecture, but Reed couldn't find it in him to make a barb when Chloe dragged her husband out into the dim dusk.

"Kamski-" Reed started. He made to get off his horse, but both riders fell to the ground with a thud. Reed could barely move after the hard ride. Tina trudged over to the hitching post and started chugging the water in the trough. The deputy glanced at his passenger as Chloe started helping him to his feet. Nines lay there, completely limp in the dirt. He didn't even look to be breathing. "Kamski, you gotta save him. You gotta-" Reed's knees buckled again. Chloe was strong for her size and managed to keep him upright.

"Elijah, I know that look. Don't ask questions. Just pick 'im up and take 'im in. Please."

Kamski quickly fastened his long hair back with a tie. He pushed the sleeves of his pristine white shirt up to his elbows and reached to pull Nines bodily up to his feet. Reed couldn’t help but feel relief when the outlaw seemed to find his legs and help feebly to get himself up the stairs of the house's porch.

Inside, Chloe deposited her load heavily onto the couch in the living room. She helped Kamski take Nines back deeper into the house, to the doctor's patient room. Reed tried to get up to go after them, but suddenly the soft cushions seemed like they were made of quicksand. He sunk in, and everything became fuzzy. His eyes were so heavy…

It must have been a few hours by the time Reed opened his eyes. The sky was dark, but the moon was low. It was very early in the morning. The deputy groaned and sat up. His body was stiff and sore. He could feel the bloody scabs on his thighs from the hours in the saddle. His hands were rubbed raw by the reins. He'd have to take Tina to the next town over to see a vet soon, so she wouldn't be lame. He'd-

His mind suddenly cleared, and he remembered why he was in the Kamski house. Reed struggled to his feet and walked heavily back through the house. He hadn't been in here in years. Not since- Chloe understood why Reed always refused to come by. Kamski never said a thing about it. The whole town knew why Deputy Reed would never come by to wish you well if you got hurt and had to spend time in the Kamski house. Reed could imagine the whispers if anyone found out why he made himself go back into the house again.

The door to the patient room slid open silently. Still, Chloe looked up from her rocking chair when Reed entered. She was softly clicking with her knitting needles by the lone bed in the room. There was a table by the window covered in bandages, tools, and bloody cloth. There was no Kamski to be seen.

"Get the chair by the door, Gavin. Come sit with me. Elijah didn't have enough salve to clean the wound but a couple more times. He rode out as soon as he got this man situated to get some more from his friend over in Silver Lake. How're you holding up, friend?" She smiled softly at Gavin. The light from outside was just enough that Reed could make out the more pained expression behind the smile.

"I'm fine, Chloe. Little worse for wear. How's he?"

"He'll make a full recovery, Lord willin' and the Creek don't rise. Gavin, I know you're avoidin'. Is this man who's I think he is?"

Reed looked down at his clasped hands. That was answer enough for Chloe.

"Dammit, Gavin! What in God's name happened?"

"Some of Fowler's men. They were led by some Deputy Perkins. They were after 'im for a hidden supply of bonds. Tried to kill me to get 'im. I wanted 'im to see justice."

"You said you'd bring him back dead or alive. What's it matter if you'd let the others have their way?"

"I- I don't know."

That was the answer for a lot of questions lately, Reed was coming to find. More specifically, questions about the outlaw laying in the bed.

"Gavin, I'm worried. What'll happen when Sheriff Anderson finds out? It's different if you'd gotten 'im before the others or worked with 'em, but you know this Perkins fella will be tellin' his sheriff the worst kind of story. They're gonna claim him, Gavin. Gonna say you ran off with 'im and blame all the bad on you."

"I get it, Chloe. I'll figure it out."

"They're just gonna hang 'im anyway. Eli didn't even wanna help. I convinced him. We're wastin' supplies on a dead man. What's your plan?"

Reed felt a pang somewhere deep in his chest.

"I… don't… know."

"Well, you're gonna have to know somethin' here soon Gavin Reed. You've got Hell and high water on you now."

The deputy glanced again to the unconscious outlaw. Nines. Why did Reed feel so conflicted about this man? There was no reason to try so hard to get him back alive. There was no reason to get Kamski to help him. There was no reason he should hate the thought of a noose around the man's neck. He didn't doubt that the sheriff would believe him over the Perkins character, but it didn't make matters any better for Nines. He'd die one way or the other. Unless…

"I think I got somethin'."


	5. Chapter 5

"This Perkins did what?" 

Connor sat primly in the Kamski living room. Reed was on the opposite chair trying desperately to seem courteous despite his distaste for the man. Kamski was back in the other room tending to Nines, but Connor didn't know that yet. Chloe watched the pair from the doorway.

"He fired on us both. Nines suspects the deputies were after a hidden stash of bonds the Deviants boosted a few weeks back."

"And where is this outlaw now? Back at the jailhouse?"

Reed winced, "He's in the back room."

"Christ, Reed!"

Connor brought up his hands and rubbed them together in front of his chest. Reed would've guessed the lawyer was cold if it wasn't for the blistering heat and the fact that everyone knew Connor's thinking pose. Connor slipped a silver dollar from his pocket and proceeded to slip is nimbly over his fingers as he continued to think. The silence was overlong and awkward. Reed tried to keep himself from shifting too much in his seat.

"Alright, I have a plan. We'll keep him here, that way if the men from Mayfield come by the jailhouse they will not find him. I will let my father know what's happening. We need to keep McCulley hidden until he is well enough to travel. If we can retrieve the bonds the Deviants have hidden, I might be able to get some leniency from the judge. Could spare him his neck. The trick is what to do about those deputies. They will not believe that you are not here for long. If they do not find a body soon, I do not doubt they will turn this town upside down looking for you both. I struggle with the idea that this is just about the bonds. If they wanted them that badly, they could have followed McCulley and his men back to camp and raided them there, or else watch and wait for McCulley to go get the bonds for them. There is something more going on here."

"Or else Perkins's just stupid."

"Not everyone has your talents, deputy, but still, I do not believe Perkins is acting for himself."

"You think Fowler's behind it?"

"Maybe, but probably not. I have been to Mayfield several times. The man has a good air about him. We will need to investigate more."

"What sort of investigating can you possibly do, counselor?"

"Believe it or not, Reed, I was trained for just this sort of thing. And I did not graduate at the top of my class by being mediocre."

Reed scoffed but held his tongue. Connor gave the deputy a deprecating look before turning to Chloe.

"Mrs. Kamski, might I meet this infamous 'Nines'?"

"Eli's in there with 'im now. Let me check to see if he's awake."

Chloe left nothing but the rustle of her skirts behind her. Reed and Connor sat in an uncomfortable silence until she returned.  
"He's weak, but he'll talk. You won't have long before he's out again, so you best hurry."

The lawyer rose and took off down the hall with long, purposeful footsteps. Reed was slower to make his way. His body was still weary from the journey, but the air almost felt viscous to the deputy. Like there was something in the air that didn't want him to see Nines again. He pushed through it anyway.

"So you are the Conrad McCulley I hear so much about, then?" Connor was sat in the chair Reed had occupied just a few hours before. Kamski hovered over the table of supplies. He appeared absorbed in his work, though Reed could see him sending glances to his patient. Ever the watchful eye.

"Yes'm," Nines croaked. His voice was thin and reedy, nothing like the strong tenor of a few days prior. He was deathly pale, and his piercing eyes looked almost white in the dim light. Chloe went and sat in the rocking chair on the other side of Nines's bed. Reed was left leaning awkwardly against the doorframe. Nines sent a glance in the deputy's direction, but Reed couldn't bring himself to meet the outlaw's eyes.

"My name is Connor Anderson. Please call me Connor. I am here because Deputy Reed has asked me if I would be willing to take you on as a client. I am a lawyer by trade. I would be happy to be your counsel, on the condition that you do as I say from hear on out. I fully intend to see you spared a death sentence, but I cannot to so if you do not cooperate with my plan."

"That's not much of a choice then. What have I gotta do?"

"First, you need to tell me any reason besides the bonds that Perkins and his men would want you. Then, when you are well enough, you must take me to get the bonds. Turning them over will do wonders for your case. Lastly, you have to agree to cooperate with any other counsel I might give you in the course of this partnership. Agreed?"

"What about my men? They're camped out there with no idea that Perkins and his men have a death warrant for them. Someone needs to warn them."

"Perkins will stop by here in the near future I assume. When he does not find you or Reed, he will go back to the mountain and try to find your bodies. I have a theory that he answers to a higher authority, so there is no way he would let your disappearance lie. That search will take him at least a week. Only then will he resign himself to attack your gang head on. All told, you have ten days to recover. We can set out as soon as your better, and on the way to get the bonds we can warn your men. Reed will accompany us to make sure you do not try anything, escaping or whatnot."

"What, you don't trust me?" Nines grinned in a manner that would have even the most gullible person flee.

"No, of course not, Mr. McCulley. Now if you would excuse me, I only have as long as you are recovering to review pertinent case law and craft an argument. I doubt I'd be able to keep you secret once we get back here with the bonds. We will have to go right to trial. Good day."

Connor got up and made his way past Reed and out of the house. Kamski quickly moved back to Nines's bedside and began removing dressing from his wound. Reed found himself stepping closer to watch.

The doctor removed the bloodstained bandages to reveal a dark red gash across the outside of Nines's arm. It was deep. Reed could almost see the semicircle of the bullet in the flesh. It did not stink like it once had, but it looked dirty. Scabs and puss covered the surface of the wound and seemed all the more grotesque as Kamski wiped at the surface and spread his salve.

"You are lucky. If the bullet had been a bit higher, it would have nicked your artery. I'm going to change your bandages every four hours for the next two days at least. We need the swelling to go down to assess whatever further damage there may be to the muscle tissue. You'll be able to move about as soon as the swelling dies, but you won't be using this arm for anything active for at least a few months.”

Nines didn’t so much as flinch as the doctor finished tightly fastening a bandage around his wounded arm. Kamski deposited the bloodied cloth back onto the table and moved toward the door.

“I’m going to fetch some soup for our patient. Don’t touch anything, Reed.”

The lawman felt strange hearing Kamski’s voice after so long, and it was even stranger to be referred to directly.The doctor and he had a sort of agreement to ignore each other whenever possible. Apparently getting his wife to dick whip him into hiding and taking care of one of the most wanted men in the West was enough to break the uneasy truce. Fair enough.

Chloe sighed but didn’t say anything as her husband left. Reed crossed to sit in Connor’s abandoned chair. Nines was finally able to meet the deputy’s eyes.

“You look even worse than I do, Deputy Reed.”

“Right shit. You look like death warmed over.”

Reed caught Chloe giving him an odd look. He realize he was smiling, a genuine smile. That in and of itself would have been reason for confusion, but the fact that he was smiling at a man he had professed to hate barely a week before obviously would confuse the poor woman. Reed dropped the smile and considered the wounded man seriously.

“Are you going to cooperate with Connor? ‘Cause if you ain’t I’m gonna have to turn you in when those deputies come knocking.”

“I think it’s been made fair clear that I have no choice. I don’t plan on dying anytime in the near future, deputy. Though I do think your friend’s suspicions about more goings on is right interesting. Having more time to think has done me a world of good. I bet there is something bigger happenin’.”

“For all our sakes I hope you lot are wrong,” Chloe spoke up. “I can’t begin to imagine what the point of coming after you and you’s men would be if it wasn’t for the bonds. Money is a powerful motivator.”

“Yes, it is. But There was something off about Perkins, even I’ll admit. He seemed less the greedy and more the tortures small kittens for the pleasure of it type. I do hope you two are wrong though. It would make my life so much simpler. I didn’t sign up for this shit,” Reed responded

“What did you sign up for, Deputy? You said you were bringing me in because you hate the Deviants, but then you conceded that you really hated what Amanda Rose made the Deviants to do. I’ve done no such thing, and I’ve barely set foot in your county. What stake do you have in this fight?”

The outlaw looked at Reed as though he expected the other man to have an answer readily available. “I don’t know” wouldn’t cut it this time, Reed was sure. 

“Do I have to have a reason? I wanna do my job, fight the bad guys. Turns out, this Perkins fella might just be worse than you. He was willin’ to kill a fellow lawman to get to you, so that puts him lower than dirt in my book. I guess I’m alignin’ with the lesser o’ two evils.”

Nines nodded. Apparently that was enough to satisfy him. Chloe kept looking at Reed with wide eyes, though. The man swore she could read his mind. She continued scanning his face until Kamski came back into the room with a hot bowl of something. The doctor set it on the table and motioned in Reed’s direction.

“I have more important matters I must attend to. Why don’t you feed your charge, Reed? I’m sure it would be a much better use of your time than mine.”

“Fuck you, Kamski.” 

“Really, Reed? With a lady present? Man, you truly are the gutter trash we always knew you would be.”

Kamski turned and left before Reed could respond. Chloe let out a deep sigh.

“Don’t mind him, Gavin. He had a tough night. You know how he takes his frustrations out on others.”

“Never on you, though.”

“Oh, that’s only ‘cause he knows I give as good as I get. I like to think I’m a good, humbin’ influence on him. I’d take the reins on this, but unfortunately I do need to go get all those bandages washed and hung so they can be used again. We don’t have enough to just leave those around. I’ll be back as soon as I get them hung,” Chloe stood and went over to blood-soaked bandages on the corner of the table. She carefully picked up her apron and scooped the stained cloth into the folds with the end of a tongue depressor. She leaned back over to Reed before she left, bending to place a soft kiss to his forehead, “you be good now, ya hear? Both of you.” She met Reed’s eye, and the man could swear he saw deep-seated worry in her own. 

Chloe left without any further fanfare. Reed looked at the bowl of soup as if it would bite him if he got too close. He glanced back at Nines and was surprised to see the other already staring at him.

“It’s okay, deputy. I think I can manage with my left hand well enough. Just help me get situated with it.”

Reed breathed a sigh of relief, though he tried to hide it. The man reached for the bowl and spoon and carefully placed the former in the other man’s lap. Nines leaned forward and took the spoon from the other’s hand. Reed found himself watching the way the outlaw’s paler skin slid across his own. 

“Thank you, Reed.”

Silence was thick over the room. Reed looked out the window, trying to ignore the other as much as possible. A soft hum was Reed’s only warning for when Nines spoke again.

“I like your gun. What’s the story? It’s much to nice to just be any old thing.”

Reed looked down to his holster. The elaborate ivory handle of his revolver glinted in the dim light despite grime from the road. He pulled the sidearm from its place and grabbed a handkerchief from the table. Cleaning the thing would give the deputy something to do with his hands (and help him not to have to meet the outlaw’s piercing eyes). 

“My wife,” the word stuck in his throat, “My wife gave the handle to me. I had just your ordinary sidearm, something cheap but fine for the job. She- She always told me I deserved something better. I tried to tell her otherwise, but she wouldn’t have it. Apparently she wrote a letter to her father and got it all the way back to China. He sent it here with a note saying that I had his permission to marry her. I didn’t even propose. Tina just assumed it was happenin’ at some point and gave me the push.” Reed laughed a small laugh. It felt good to tell someone about her. “We got married a month after her dad’s letter came back. Were married- were married for six years.”

“No kids?” Nines seemed genuinely curious. Reed scoffed.

“No, wasn’t in the cards. We- uh- didn’t- um…” Reed realized he hadn’t had to explain why he and his wife hadn’t had kids before. They were certainly married for long enough. It was hard to explain that Tina’s and his relationship just wasn’t like that. They loved each other but… didn’t love each other that way. Not ever. 

“You didn’t want them?”

“Yeah, yeah. Didn’t want any ankle biters.” 

God, that would have been a reasonable explanation. Wish he’d have come up with it. The silence brought back the weight to the room. Reed hadn’t talked about his late wife in years, and yet this outlaw had him talking about her twice in the span of so many days. It hurt, just like Reed expected, but it honestly surprised him how much he enjoyed the remembering. It made the hurt worth it. More than worth it. 

“I never had someone like that,” Nines spoke up. “Rose didn’t let us have anything but a night with someone, but I didn’t care for that. Not after… How I was raised. You’re lucky to have had her.”

That struck a cord with the deputy. He looked up from polishing his gun’s handle. Nines had a bitter look on his face, something that Reed could almost Reed as jealously. 

“Why didn’t you find someone after you did Amanda in?” Nines breathed deep.

“It’s only been a couple years. I just… I feel like I have to take care of them. My men. They won’t survive without me. Amanda didn’t raise them with any skills. They can’t farm, carve, ranch, hell, some of them can’t even clean a gun properly without my help. I know we don’t live like the best folks, but we live how we can. I haven’t recruited anyone new. Haven’t replaced any we’ve lost. The Deviants will die out, Reed. I’m sure you’re happy about that. Those of us who don’t die natural will go out like the violent men we are. I’m not gonna die a hung man. I have to be last. I’m gonna have to live to see everyone I care about die. Then I can go. Then I can end it. But til then, I gotta survive. There ain’t time for anything else.” 

Reed didn’t know what to say to that. True, he’d been hearing less and less about the Deviants, but he figured it was the gang taking time to regroup under new leadership. He didn’t realize the bandits were just dying out. He though back to what the boy had told him, what seemed like a year ago. Maybe fifteen besides the scouts. That had sounded small, but he thought maybe there were just a lot of scouting parties. Reed should have been happy that this man was letting the Deviants die. But there was something about the hurt in the other’s face that kept the joy from Reed’s heart. If it was really Amanda that had been the one to lead the group in such a bad direction, its fate didn’t seem fair, even as a lawman. Trapped without any skills to earn an honest living, the gang didn’t have a choice. There was no way anyone would take them in. No one would trust them with a job. They were stuck, well and good.

“I can’t lie and say that I ain’t happy to see the Deviants go. But I am sorry that y’all are stuck in it. I wish there was another way. Your freedom shouldn’t amount to this.”

“Thank you, deputy,” Nines breathed. He had a soft smile on his lips that Reed could’t help but stare at. The outlaw’s head fell back against his pillows as if the conversation had sapped the last of the energy from his bones. Reed leaned forward and look the bowl and spoon from the limp man’s hands. As Reed left to take the dishes for a wash, he couldn’t help but ponder how he came to this. How he had come to sympathize with the Deviant leader.

Sympathy never amounted to anything good.


End file.
